


Giant Mutant Badgers

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Schmoop, Wincest-Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on an Entertainment Weekly blurb a few years back about SPN in which it mentioned ‘why don’t the boys ever have to face off against Giant Mutant Badgers?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Mutant Badgers

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to AO3! Please let me know if I've messed anything up or if I need to add additional tags or warnings.

Sam rose out of a deep sleep when he heard the noise. It wasn’t often that Dean made noises of distress in his sleep--at least not anymore. The war was over, Lucifer defeated and both boys were fine. They were together, in more sense than one. After nearly losing each other they had realized their feelings and become lovers. 

Sam lay in bed now with Dean, his arms wrapped tight around his older brother as usual. Even when they fell asleep far apart in bed Sam always seemed to wake up wrapped around Dean these days. He wondered idly what his Psych professor from Stanford would have to say about that. Then he turned his attention back to Dean. 

Dean’s face was furrowed, his lips drawn down in an unhappy frown. He made another little noise of distress and then spoke, “Sammy, get down!” Sam should have known that Dean was dreaming about him being in danger. Wondering if this was another dream from the Apocalypse he moved to wake Dean. 

Brushing a soft kiss across his cheek, he spoke in a low but solid tone. “Dean. Dean, wake up!”

Dean’s hand came flailing up and slapped at him. “Not now, Sam. Gotta kill the giant badgers.”

Startled, Sam drew back a bit. “Giant badgers?”

“Giant mutant badgers, Sammy. Can’t let ‘em hurt you.”

With a smile, Sam said, “they haven’t. They won’t. They’re just a dream, Dean. C’mon, wake up.”

“Gotta kill ‘em. Gotta kill anything that would hurt you, Sam.”

Touched, Sam said, “thank you, Dean. I know you keep me safe. But these are just nightmares. Now please, wake up. You’re scaring me.”

And that was all it took. Dean snapped his eyes open as he awoke. “Sam?”

“Hi,” was all he got out before Dean grabbed his face and pulled him down in a hard kiss. 

Dean let go of him at last and said, “listen to me. If we ever run into giant mutant badgers--or hell, giant mutant any kind of animals--you stay clear, you got me?”

Sam chuckled. “Sure, Dean.”

“I’m serious. Our lives are that fucked up, sweetheart, that it could happen. So promise me for real.”

Wiping all traces of smile off Sam nodded. “I promise.”

Dean scrutinized him for a long moment then nodded. “OK.” He lay back down, cuddling--though he would never admit it--back into Sam’s warm embrace. “Remind me to lay off the pizza before bed.”

Drawing him in close, Sam hid a smile. “Yes Dean.” With a nuzzle, they settled back down to sleep, hopefully with better dreams this time. 

 

End


End file.
